


[Fanvid] Hard to Say I'm Sorry

by sbisque



Category: Bad Boy Street
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan video about the characters Claude & Brad. The video is from Brad's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved older/younger couples and this is one of my all time favorite gay film. It stars the irresistibly sexy (imho) Yann de Monterno as the older man, Claude, and Kevin Miranda as the younger man, Brad. There are physical love scenes in this video but nothing graphic (no bits and pieces shown). I hope someone out there will enjoy this.

[Hard to Say I'm Sorry (A Bad Boy Street fan video)](http://vimeo.com/90042945) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
